A New Comer
by NarnianCastle96
Summary: When Mr. Gold realises Bae will never love him again, he gets desperate to love a child again. Leaving his advice (Magic, always comes with a price!) behind, he does the unthinkable - brings a regular girl from a regular home to Storybrooke, and her life, as well as the lives of the Storybrooke residents, change forever. AU(sort of) With another fairytale to come.


_**AN:**_

_**Hey guys! I recently started watching the show . I love this show! I'm kinda new at it, but this story has been in my head for quite some time now. I waited until I was completely caught up to start writing it, though.**_

_**(Chapter 1 begins in Phoenix, Arizona)**_

_**Enjoy! Please leave feedback... love to know what I can do better!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.. Once Upon a Time belongs to its creators. **_

"_You can't make someone love you..."_

"Mom, I'm home," Kate called as she came inside of the house.

She looked in the kitchen where her mom walked around, finding bowls and silverware to set the table. Luke, the three-year old, hung to her leg, and on her hip sat the baby, Melanie. (Who was also endlessly crying)

"Mom," Kate said as she hurried over, dropping her books, "do you need a little bit of help?"

Kate's mom, Pamela, looked at Kate and sighed. "Thank goodness you're here! Your father is working over time and I have no money for a babysitter! Can you take Melanie upstairs for a nap?" Without a word, the screaming baby was passed to Kate and upstairs she went. As she came back down, Jack, her ten-year old brother, was quietly helping get Kate's books out so she could study.

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Jackie."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "stop calling me that, Katie!"

"Well, we're even," she replied. "Mom, where's Jenny?"

"At Lucy's house. They're working on they're science project that's due tomorrow. She won't be home 'till around nine."

"Okay. How long until dinner is ready?"

"About thirty minutes."

"I'm going to work on homework in my room. Call me when dinner's ready!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Twenty three, times two squared," Kate said as she worked the problem in her head. She hated math, but amazingly it was her best subject.

She sighed. "I just want to take a nap."

She smiled. It was a good idea! Just for twenty minutes, not even a full sleep. Yep, she was definitely going to do it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Mr. Gold sighed as he sat down on a bench out looking the sea. He contemplated what had recently happened to him. He left Storybrooke and found Bae. But, Bae wasn't too excited about it. The only reason he went to Storybrooke was because of Emma and Henry. Oh yeah, he almost forgot about Henry being his Grandson.

While he was the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, there was a longing he only felt when it came to Bae - a longing for someone to _love_ him again. He hadn't felt that in years. Yes, he knew Belle loved him... and he loved her. But it wasn't the love that he was longing for. No, the love he longed for was a love a father has for his son. A mother has for her daughter. The feeling to have someone you protected. That's what he wanted in that moment.

Surely there was something he could do about it. A potion to give Bae that would make him love him again.

_"Remember deary, magic, always comes with a price!" _His eerie voice said in his head. He shook the thought out. He was going to do something.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He stared at the page in the book.

It was a spell that would take someone from anywhere in the world, and bring them to him. He would bring a person to his house, and make them love him. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

_"Remember deary, magic, always comes with a price!"_

"STOP IT!" He yelled loudly to himself.

He was going to do it. He was. There was nothing stopping him. Bae would never love him. Ever again. He had to do something.

He sighed deeply. Closing his eyes, he recited to spell. Then, he spinned his globe and stopped it. Where his finger would land would be where the person was.

Arizona.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kate awoke startled. How long did she sleep? She yawned as she sat up. As her eyes opened, she realised something very strange - she wasn't in her room. Instead, she was in a strange slightly dark room she had never seen before. She must still be asleep, she thought. It was the only reasonable explanation. She stood up, deciding to look around. But the moment her feet hit the floor, the whole room started spinning and she fell on to the bed.

A figure came out from the shadow of the door.

"Hello," came a deep, Irish sounding voice.

"Who's there? Where am I?" She said with squinting eyes, trying to make out the silhouette standing in the doorway. But he head was throbing and it felt as if she had been drugged. This was starting to feel less and less than a dream. She started to sit up, breathing loudly and starting to widen her eyes.

"Now, now," the voice said softly, "no need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I said, where am I?" Her voice started to sound terrified, as was she.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Maine.

_**AN:**_

_**Sooo I know it's kinda short and I hope to make the rest of the story with longer chapters. Anyway, hope you like where it's going - reviews are appreciated! Even tips with how to make it better are needed. Thanks everyone!**_


End file.
